In Which We Do Not Know
by Sineluce Velius-Tristitia
Summary: What happens when our favorite silver haired assassin finds out about Shinichi? Slash/Yaoi pairing. Not all is as it seems, and there are things in which we do not know, even in ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new fic! I don't even know if I'm going to finish/continue this. Just a plot that never left me. Anyway… This is going to be slash and some others…**

**Disclaimer: Is Shinichi a member of the B.O. or at least Gin's or any other BO member's lover? No? Then, nope. DC's all Gosho.**

:::…~~~-0~~~…:::

The sound of metal heating something echoed around the walls of the dirty seemingly abandoned building or some other establishment. He doesn't know. A groan quickly followed.

"Never going to give up huh?" A man with long silver hair snarled.

"A-aniki…" Another man called with a bit hesitation showing that he may fear the other. "_He _called. Says he needs us to do something."

The silver haired man was obviously taller than the other and also a bit thinner, but it does not indicate weakness. The taller of the two cast a side long glance at his partner and gripped the fistful of dark hair he was clutching.

"You can go to _Him_ first." He stated. The other just nodded and went on his way outside, wondering just what the other needed with a child. He shrugged, he would know later. Now… _He _doesn't like waiting.

When he saw his partner leave, he returned his gaze to the one he was holding.

"Who would have thought… that a famous detective like you would turn into this," He said to the child at his mercy. The child just snarled at him despite the bruises and cuts he was sporting. He can't do anything right now. His glasses were broken by now if not, they would have been with the latest hit. And his body was aching all over; even if he did manage to escape the Assassin's clutches, he cannot outrun him, add to that that his body was small. It was times like these that he cursed his small body. Though even if he still did have his teenage body, he doubted he could manage it even then.

"Right… It's not like you would gain anything by torturing me. Hurting defenseless children; isn't that weak, _Gin_?" All right. Curse his mouth whenever he's tired. There's no use in taunting the other when he's already at the enemy's mercy.

The only adult threw the child at the wall, making sure he hit his head hard. He crouched down where the child landed and grabbed the child again, this time one on his hair the other grabbing hold of the small wrist wearing a silver watch. Holding the watch over the child's face and pressing the side, a glass with a painted aim arose.

"Not so defenseless." The assassin stated "And you're not a child, Edogawa Conan."

The child's eyes widened.

"Or should I say, Kudou Shinichi?" He removed the watch from the small wrist and threw it violently to the side, effectively destroying it. "Not that I didn't need to"

If he had a plan, it would be the best time to use it right now. His eyes darted to the door and the visible gun handle in the man's black coat. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was no way out without having at least one bullet imbedded into his body, but this is the only thing he could think of right now with his addled mind. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the right moment.

_Now._

The older one was about to use his other hand to strangle the small body in front of him but the child reached his shoes with his small hand. He span the dial on the side to the max and kicked the other on the jaw as hard as he could, resulting in momentary weakening in his hold. Though not with the desired result, it was enough. Using his other foot, he rounded it on the man, successfully making his hand let go of his hair, simultaneously grabbing the gun from the man's coat. He didn't look back and bolted to the door.

When he went outside, he was faced with a long corridor stretching out on both sides. Quickly deciding, he ran to his left. Because of his injuries and possible concussion, he was leaning on the wall. He didn't get far when he heard gunshots. His head whipped around, his vision momentarily swam but he was quickly able to focus back. He saw the man holding another gun, aiming at him. He hid behind the first object he could shield himself with, which, clichéd enough, was a crate.

"I know you're there" The assassin proclaimed.

Shinichi would have rolled his eyes if he weren't in his position. He could hear the footsteps approaching. He waited for it to be close enough for him to aim with. He knew it would be stupid but this was the only thing he could do right now.

When the assassin was close enough, he peeked to the side and quickly aimed at him, and pulled the trigger. He hadn't aimed at any vital parts, just to the side for him to be stopped a bit. He then aimed the gun at the pipe that was on the floor, hoping that this would work, and fired again. The whole on the pipe emitted white smoke and he fired again, effectively using it as something like a smokescreen.

He gathered all his energy and ran as fast as his little body can. He didn't dare look back. He just ran until he found the door leading outside. He ran and ran without care that he is already outside. His vision was slowly blackening. He could see black spots and his ragged breathing was all that he could hear. He must've tripped because he was suddenly lying on the ground. He didn't hear the worried voices or the shouting too. He just wanted to sleep. He could feel his body shutting down slowly.

And then he fell unconscious.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Tokugawa Reika was a very strong woman. She had seen a lot of injured people from accidents or not. Some gruesome enough for an assistant nurse to throw up after the operation – well, no, the girl was a weak-willed idiot who achieved her position because of her looks – and some simple enough for a single treatment. But do take note, those were all adults both at their prime and most freshly out of their teens.

So when she was called in to the emergency room, she was really shocked. On her way to the room, she heard the whispers of some of the nurses who can't think of anything else to do, well, they do have some uses. What she didn't expect is for it to be a child. Not just a child, but a child who looked barely over 6 years of age. He was covered in cuts and bruises of varying sizes, maybe even some broken bones and things that only adults should have the right to acquire…

When she snapped out of the initial shock of seeing the injured body of the child, she snapped orders to the assistants around. There was a flurry of activity inside the room. Well, she was right about her first analysis… with an additional concussion that might cause problems later on, but that didn't matter; she's here to save another life.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

Sighing in relief, Dr. Tokugawa Reika all but ripped off the face mask she was wearing along with the surgical gloves covered in blood and threw them in a trash can. She followed her recent patient's unconscious form lying on a bed. When they reached the room in which the child was to stay in, she made a beeline to the nearest chair and slumped in exhaustion. If she didn't need to observe for a bit more, she would have gladly collapsed into one of the comfy stuffed chairs in her office.

She glared lightly at the unconscious child as if he was the problem of all problems in her life. The steady rise and fall of the small chest was the only indication that he was alive. His head was covered with long gauze, his left arm in a cast, and more than a dozen patches littering his small body. Luckily, there was nothing life threatening, except the close call on blood loss.

A light tapping on her shoulder shook her out of her contemplation. She looked up to be faced with one of the assistant nurses who helped her, Tachigawa, if she was correct. He leaned to whisper to her.

"We have… found something with the child," He started.

Reika looked at him and urged him to continue, too tired to speak.

He reached into his pocket to recover a handgun. He gave it to the doctor who accepted and stared at it with an incredulous edge.

"It was tucked in his waistband and covered by his top so no one noticed it except me, who was the first to inspect the child," He said "Normally, I would have called the police if such a thing was in the possession of a child but, when I looked at the child again, his eyes were open slightly and was looking at me hazily and he said '…_don't…_' and then promptly lost consciousness. I don't even know why but I complied. Now… now I don't know what to do."

Reika looked at the gun she was holding before nodding absently at the nurse, never once taking her eyes off the gun. There was a large chance that not everything is as it seems, add to that that the child looks a bit familiar though she can't remember who, heck, they didn't even know the name of the child and here he is, recovering from whatever hell he came from with a gun in his person. She finally removed her gaze from the metal contraption in her hand and pinned the other with her gaze.

"No one else knows about this except you and me?" She asked and got a nod in reply. She sighed and removed tie holding her long black hair in a bun. "Don't tell about anyone else about this. Not even the police." She turned her gaze towards the body of the child that seems to be the one to cause her stress in the next days or weeks. Damn her maternal instincts and suspicious nature "It seems that… there is more to this than an injured child and a gun in said child's possession." She sighed and got up.

"Remember, nothing of this will be heard out there." She said over her shoulder, making her way outside, hiding the gun in a hidden pocket. She thanks the stars for her weird quirks of random paranoia which urged her to put any hidden somethings on and in all of her possessions.

She sighed again. This is going to be a long and more than a bit stressing week.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: Any comments? About names, OC's, or situations? I'm still considered kid and not living in a country with English as basic language so the grammar's expected a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chappie~! Anyway, this story comes and goes which way it wants. I dunno what would happen… we're at dangerous grounds on that as this may not continue.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Iie. Never.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Mou, Genta-kun," A 7 year old girl with dark, shoulder length hair with a pink hair band whined, her dark blue eyes glaring at another child who was fat and has a bald spot on the left side of his head. "If you didn't run off, we wouldn't be here looking for Conan-kun."

Genta just looked a bit sheepish but he looked down when he met the glare of the girl. A boy next to the girl coughed lightly. He was a bit taller than the girl and has freckles on his face.

"Yes, because apparently, you couldn't have waited for all of us to catch on to you before running off to a stand giving free taste to a new product of eel!" The boy exclaimed "And now its late because we spent half the time looking for you in this crowded place and the next quarter to stop you from running off again and the other quarter to look for Conan-kun." The girl nodded beside him.

Genta sighed. "Alright, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan."

"And you would think he would at least apologize, but no, of course not." Mitsuhiko mumbled. Genta winced when he heard Ayumi mutter an affirmative.

"Alright…" He trailed off "I'm sorry."

Ayumi just glared at him for some time before sighing.

"Fine. Apology accepted." Ayumi said getting a hesitant nod from Mitsuhiko. Genta beamed at both of them.

"But, We still have to find Conan-kun." She stated firmly. Both boys have no problem with that; after all, they weren't the Shounen tantei dan if they were missing one member. Ai doesn't count because she's with the professor and Conan is a vital member of the group.

"It would be faster if we split up." Mitsuhiko suggested. Genta nodded.

"Yeah, we can meet up here again in about 30 minutes. If one of us finds Conan-kun earlier than that, contact the others to meet back here again." Ayumi said and they all nodded, heading to different directions.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

30 minutes later, Ayumi made her way back to their meeting point. She sat down on a bench close to the area. She stared at her feet and sighed. She thought that maybe 30 minutes was enough to find Conan-kun but, no such luck. Now, here she is; sitting on a bench waiting for the rest. Getting bored, she started kicking her feet in the air.

After about 2 minutes, she caught sight of Genta-kun.

"Genta-kun!" she called out, waving her hand in the air. The boy saw look around before his eyes zeroed in the girl. He waved back before running to her direction. He sat next to her.

"You got anything?" she asked the boy nest to her who was, unsurprisingly, eating ice cream.

"Hn? No." He said, licking his ice cream messily.

She frowned. "Mou…"

"Ayumi-chan!Genta-kun!" A running Mitsuhiko called out to them. When he was close enough, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. When he got that under control, he looked up to his friends.

"You found anything?" He asked. They both shook their heads. Mitsuhiko sighed. He too, sat down next to Genta to think. "Where do you think he could have gone?"

Genta shrugged. "It's Conan. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Ayumi just looked worried. "Because it is Conan-kun, that's why we have to find him. He could be in trouble for all we know." She said worriedly as she bit her lip. Well, she had a point there. Conan always finds trouble or trouble finds him.

Mitsuhiko sat there thinking. How to find Conan-kun, where to find Conan-kun, how to…

"Ah!" He snapped his finger. "The badge!"

Ayumi looked at him before realization dawned on her. Genta still looked confused.

"That's right! The badge." Ayumi exclaimed, delighted "You're so smart, Mitsuhiko-kun."

Mitsuhiko laughed modestly rubbing the nape of his neck. Genta glared at the other boy in jealousy and gobbled down his ice cream. Ayumi retrieved the badge from her pocket and tried to contact Conan.

She could only hear static noise and stopped and tried again. On the third try, she looked disappointed. Thinking quickly, Mitsuhiko also tried with his badge but got disappointed as well when it ended up with the same result. He sighed and looked at his watch. He was surprised when he saw it was already 5 in the afternoon.

"Ayumi-chan… it's already late, we should go back now. Besides, it's Conan-kun we're talking about, he can take care of himself or maybe he just went on home and accidentally destroyed his badge and his phone is with Hakase…" He said, trailing off at the end. "Hakase! If anyone is able to contact Conan-kun, it's him!"

Ayumi nodded brightly at his last sentence. Genta made an affirmative noise, busy cleaning his face with a napkin.

Together, they made their way to the Hakase's house.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

When _he_ said meet, it did not mean to meet in person. Video calls seem to be _his_ preference whenever he's otherwise unavailable or is away.

Gin lit up a cigarette and consequently grits his teeth. Making his way through the building that he used for the confrontation with the brat. It would be bad if he did not dispose of him as soon as possible. He smirked darkly at no one in particular; it's good to have some spirit, he hadn't had a chase since that traitorous bastard, Rye. He was thinking up ways on how to dispose of the brat and, of course, locating him first when he arrived at the parking space. He went to his car, a black Porsche 356A, and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"**Ah, Gin,"** a voice said **"good of you to decide to join us."**

His eyes landed on the screen of the laptop Vodka was holding. He nodded at the figure on the screen.

"**Vodka here said you were, ah, 'having fun'," **It was bordering on sarcastic tone that _he_ said this **"and a child. Tell me, what happened?"**

Gin grits his teeth. He can't get out of this; of all the times _he _asks it must be this one. He can't possibly tell what happened… that, loath he is to say this, the brat got away. Not that he minded much. He knew that it's not just what had happened _he _wanted to know; because Gin would not attack a child without a reason, or there is something else _he _wanted to confirm.

"The… brat got away." He stated simply.

"**Oh? And who is this 'brat'?"**

"… Edogawa Conan."

Clearly, Gin was expecting a different reaction from _him_.So he was startled when a feral grin was what he got. He had expected rage or something remotely similar, but not that predatory smile.

"**And he got away?"** _He _asked… amused. Gin just glared which seemed to be enough of an answer for _him._ Gin was a bit surprised at the next words _he _said.

"**Twice? And I never knew that it is possible to bring back to life the dead."** _He_ said almost mockingly. The surprise must have been visible on his face as he got a dark chuckle.

"**He's the next mission I'm going to give you. Retrieve Kudo Shinichi **_**alive**_**."**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The sound of glass breaking resounded inside the house of Agasa Hiroshi.

"Ai-kun?" An old man of about 50 with white and a fairly large stature peered over the kitchen door where his young charge was making tea for her sore throat. He was alarmed at the look of horror etched upon the young face of Haibara Ai, formerly known as Miyano Shiho. She had short strawberry blonde hair, and most of her face was covered by a face mask.

She was shivering violently. She didn't know why but there's something terribly bad happening or will happen. She usually has these when…

"Hakase! Call Kudo-kun!" She exclaimed. She doesn't know why, but every time she has a bad feeling, it usually involves the other. She fervently wishes that it's just her paranoia acting up.

"But, Ai-kun…" The professor tried to reason.

"Now!"She insisted.

The professor went to fetch the phone skeptically. But her reaction in itself is highly out of character so he complied and dialed. When it came to the third ring and no one answered, he was getting worried.

The front door opened, revealing three elementary students.

"Hakase! Haibara-san! Conan-kun is missing!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed as soon as he spotted the two.

Ai's eyes widened. And she faced the professor who was at the phone. When he put down the phone shaking his head, she knew something went very wrong.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: So… they're OoC, I know. Please do give a CC (Constructive Cricism).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The grammar is so heartbreaking… please bear with it. Me has no Beta and I's bes not having the rights driven to checks on whats bes wrongs masters. (Yes, HP fandom does that to you. You start talking like a house elf)**

**Disclaimer: One does not simply claim DC when Aoyma Goho is Awesome Except his Awesomeness.**

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

His body felt heavy. Even his eyelids, he cannot move. Though he was vaguely aware that he is currently unconscious and is simply struggling for it. He couldn't comprehend why he would be in such a state.

Then everything came back to him.

He was hanging out with the shounen tantei dan bar Haibara, as she was ill, and then Genta ran off and they started the search. And then he was on his own. He was looking around when he accidentally found himself in a deserted area. And then… Gin!

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn it! He knows!_

He needed to get back and tell Haibara so they could hide and perhaps tell Ran too. He wasn't sure if he can get out of this alive. Even Hattori.

He found himself fighting for consciousness but a bit reluctantly so. His body was a bit banged up after that confrontation. He didn't even know if he was alive, but the pain he was feeling could attest to that. After that line of thought, he was under a bit of adrenalin rush, which, oddly feels thrilling. Shit. No time for that line of thought.

Light penetrated through his closed eyelids and the suddenness of it startled him. He groaned and heard the rustling of fabric.

"He's awake! Call the doctor!" A female vice called out.

He clenched his eyes shut as he felt a wave of pain hit him. He forced his eye to open and had to blink multiple times to adjust to the light of the room. It was just… so white.

The door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a white doctor's coat. Her long black hair kept together in a loose braid hanging off to her chest ranging from her shoulder to her hips. Her black eyes were staring at him with intensity that made him want to squirm but could not in fear of irritating some of his injuries. He was not keen on finding out how bad it hurts.

"So you're awake," She started, closing the door behind her. She walked toward the small form lying on the bed, looking through some papers and one of her hands repeatedly brushing on a spot on her coat. "You've been out for 4 days give or take a few hours. It's currently 3:28 in the morning."

He looked at her incredulously. Why would a doctor say that to a child when he wakes up from bad injuries like his; it was pretty bad from what he could feel from the bandages wrapped around him and the cast on his left arm.

"Now, to start off: What is your name? We could not find anything to indentify who you are." She stated monotonously. She had an unreadable expression on her face. He looked down to check if he was still in a child's body because the lady was acting like she wasn't talking to a child. Well, yeah, he was still in a child's body, so why?

" Conan." He answered simply. "Edogawa Conan."

A look of surprise crossed her features before softening a bit from her previous demeanor. She smiled a bit and looked a bit relieved and had a knowing look. He noticed how black her eyes and hair were… it suits her oddly enough, it was highlighted by the white coat.

"Well, Conan-kun, I'm Tokugawa Reika," She said in a friendly manner and Conan belatedly noticed that he was missing his glasses. Right. They were destroyed. "You were sent here 4 days prior with grave injuries, if you were sent a minute too late, you would have died of blood loss."

_It would have been better than being on run._ He thought. Yet there was a traitorous side of him actually _liking _it. It must've been when he hit his pretty hard. _Damn Gin._

He went back to the real world and noticed that the doctor was wearing a serious expression. She seemed to have an internal before she made her way to the door and locked it, which perplexed seemingly 7 year old.

She walked back and sat down the chair beside him, biting on her lip and her fingers brushing on the same spot they were before.

"What happened?" She finally asks.

Conan, or as he would prefer to call himself, Shinichi, was shocked at the question. Then it went back to him. The gun! He must've had it with him when he was sent to the hospital though he was quite sure he was still in Beika because the interior was familiar enough for him to recognize it. But, wouldn't the ones to question him about that would be the police? Then why was he being asked by the doctor who had treated him? He could lie now and say he doesn't remember what happened and the concussion, if he went with the headache he was currently feeling, could rectify to that. Alright, time to pull up the frightened child card.

"I- I don't remember much. Just that I was looking for a friend of mine and someone grabbed me from behind. After that, everything was a bit hazy and blurred, like right now so maybe I lost my glasses then…" And cue the teary eyes and unfocused gaze to her. "and there was only pain. I think I may have been able to escape, but I don't remember how, just that I was running." There, it was technically true, just not the whole truth.

She smiled warmly and put her hand on my right hand, where there is no cast to be needed to avoid. Somehow, Shinichi doesn't think she believes him completely but that was enough of a push.

"Wh-why are you the one asking? Shouldn't it be the police?" Of course he has his suspicions and it was confirmed when her fingers brushed the same spot she did ever since she came in.

"Ah, no. Well, I value people's, especially children's, privacy so I did not tell them where you are. I don't even think they know about you. And we didn't know who you were so we had decided to wait for you to wake up." She said warmly. She knew that he was smarter than the others. He needed to be cautious if he wants to get out of here.

The doctor stood up. "Well, you better rest and we'll call your guardian." She smiled at him. No, they can't call Ran. His mind was racing. He needed to prevent Ran or Oji-san to find out. They were in danger just by knowing him, even more so now that They found out.

"P-please call Hakase. Ran-neechan is busy, I think, and she would be extremely worried…" Conan said, chewing his bottom lip and looking genuinely worried.

She seemed confused at first before nodding with an unreadable expression. She's good at hiding her emotions.

"Do you know their number?" She asked, pulling out a pen from her pocket.

He nodded and gave the number. She sent a last smile saying that he should rest, turning off the lights and closed the door.

When he was finally alone, he had the time carefully think now. The doctor hid the gun he had with him. The lack of the police questioning him especially when they found a gun with him and if what she said was true that he was in the hospital for 4 days, Ran would have at least pestered her father to find him plus, the children would have noticed and would have tried to find him or at least contact him. Maybe they went first to the professor? That would explain the lack of further questioning. And also the lack of Ran or at least of Oji-san could be explained by that. Then again, how would Hakase and Haibara know what happened? It might be better to not tell her…

His thoughts went by and finally fell asleep.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

The next time he woke up, he heard voices.

"Hakase! What if _They_ found out?!" The voice that he recognized as Haibara Ai's exclaimed albeit quietly.

"Now, now Ai-kun…" The professor's voice tried to appease.

He opened his eyes to see the two were standing off to the side, not really noticing that he was awake. As he noticed Ai was about to say something again, he decided to stop the argument that was about to start.

"If they did capture me or found out, I wouldn't be alive right now…" He said in a groggy voice. Really, what did they give him for him to feel so tired?

This finally snapped attention to him. When Ai's gaze landed on him, the worried face was replaced by her usual cold demeanor but there was still the underlying worry, extremely obvious. Whoa, she must've been really, really worried if it shows on her face.

"And you! What were you thinking, not contacting us for 4 days?!" She said. Conan visibly winced. He was sure it would be worse if they were not in the hospital. It also showed how distressed she was because she never said either of his names. "You could've been killed for all we know!" Alright, change distressed to hysterical.

"H-Haibara…" He started and glanced at the professor who was edging to the side, thankful for the distraction from himself.

"Don't you 'Haibara…' me!" She… all but shouted.

Shinichi sighed. Right, he really needs to lie to her then, and hope they would never find out and that _they_ would not hurt anyone. Especially Gin… he shuddered at the thought, right, especially Gin. Even the FBI won't need to know. He had a feeling that it would somehow work, no matter how dysfunctional it was.

"Ai! Shut up!" He said and she stopped, her mouth open for another retort. He raised his hand – the one without the cast – to stop her from saying anything again. She seemed too stunned to even say anything. Good. "I have been here for 4 days which, if you would think clearly, is more than enough time for them to find me and dispose of. So, no, it wasn't _Them_."

She opened her mouth again but snapped it shut when she thought of it. He turned to the professor who was staring at him with a grateful look. It seems she has been like that for a while now.

"Why is she like that?" He asked the professor.

"Of course I would be like 'this' you idiot! You go missing and then appear in the hospital for 3 days too long." She said, slowly calming down. She was back to her completely cold demeanor and even crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, yes. I followed someone who looked suspicious but when he took a turn, I lost him for a moment. When I turned to the corner he did, he used a long piece of metal or something and hit me on the head, he repeated that action rapidly and before I could even retaliate, he ran away. And since I cannot move, I passed out." He said straightly.

She doesn't seem convinced enough but that's alright, at least she believes him, a bit.

"So, why were you like that?" he finally asks as soon as the other girl sat down.

"Nothing. Just a feeling." She stated simply.

"Really…" He trailed off when the door opened revealing once more the doctor before. This time she kept on glancing beside him.

"Good morning again, Conan-kun." She greeted brightly when she caught sight of the visitors. She faced the professor. "If you would come with me to see the results…" She trailed off, leading the professor outside, leaving the two children alone.

The silence was tense. He chose to ignore it and glanced beside him, where the doctor kept on glancing at. Really, she was not good at hiding anything. Ah, that explains it. There was a drawer. She'll know he lied if he took the gun with him and he can't possibly take it with him because of the excuse he used to Haibara. Oh yeah…

"Ne Haibara." He called, making the girl look up from the newspaper she was reading. "What did you say to Ran? She would have been here if you didn't say anything"

She gave him That look. He didn't know how to describe it just that it made him infinitely uncomfortable. She folded the paper and set it down.

"You were staying with us and is sick. Same to the other kids." She said and reached out for the remote and turned on the television.

"… **police are investigating the scene. He was spotted running out from an alley in Beika central park."** The reporter said. There had been a murder the same day he went missing, and the scene was close to where he was loitering… convenient. That would confirm his excuse to Haibara.

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

**A/N: I'm on a roll… 'nyway, I have no idea what the F is happening. **

**Please Review~!**


End file.
